Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 4
Well we have a choice of three worlds now, one of them we're not going to for a while, so basically we have two worlds to choose from, I'll let you decide. Whats that you say? the one on the right of the one we were just in? well Shadows, you great and powerful master DarkestShadow will lead you there. I'm so small, wait that's a big foot above me... RUN!!! When we arrive in the world that I you chose, we'll see a woman looking out a window at night, who happens to have a talking rat as a friend... I love this world already, Apparently theres a new friend in the house that she's never met before... again with the over trustyness in the characters... then we see Ven... in a cage... probably downstairs, and he happens to be tiny. So we must be the new friend, lets hope these two are less mean than those dwarf's. Anyway, once the cut scene's done equip your new Keyblade from the last world and jump up the little platform to your left, then jump back down and destroy the creatures. Once this is done climb back up the platform and jump to the next one, open up the chest for a potion, then fall back down again and go up a few platforms and into Cinderella's room. After watching the cut scene and seeing a huge castle, we find out that we have to search for parts for a dress to make Cindy look sexy.. I wonder when Ven will stop being so helpful. So now we're on the hunt for *A white Sash *White Lace *A white button *Pink Fabric *Pink thread Should be easy enough to find, but first off we should save and buy something from the shop, that is, if you have enough Munny, If you happen to have 150 Munny on you I would purchase cure, if not, wait until you have 150 Munny, Cure is more handy than potions, Also you should happen to have a new Command Deck space, place whatever command you wish in that spot, but I'm putting fire (meaning you shold put in fire). Turn around and run over to the chest near Jaq, inside is a Map, Next if you run over to the ball of wool and jump on it, you should be able to roll over to a small dresser, jump on to get another chest with a magic recipe inside, then get back on the ball and roll over to the dresser with a mirror on it to get a sticker, the last thing in here we need to get is on the table next to the bed, go over there using the ball to unlock another chest. Head to the hole in the wall to get through to the next area, Destroy the creatures in here and head through the hole at the other side. If you look to your right you'll see a sofa, go over to it to get the White Lace, then look opposite the sofa to see a Pink thingy on the floor, destroy the Creatures and pick up the Pink Fabric. *White Lace *Pink Fabric Under the Table is a chest, open it then jump on the boxes to get on top of the table... Just to see there is no point of going on the table, Hah I tricked you into going somewhere pointless! anyway, you'll see another ball, get on top of it to get to the boxes opposite the table (its also good for crushing pitiful creature things). Once you get on top of the boxes, you'll obtain the White Sash, Next get back on the ball and head to the table with a flower pot on it for a chest, Back on the ball aim for the boxes to the left of you for yet another chest. If you head over to the semi-circle shapped dresser you'll see that its just out of your reach, even if you are on the ball... Damn, and fancy parkour skills don't work either, lucky for us theres a mouse hole to the right of it. Head straight down this area and jump on a few platforms, then get a chest and head back the way you came (on the platform with the chest of course, but you knew that... Right?) but whats this? a dead end? and a Fork? what is this? Minions, jump on that fork and see what happens. After you go air-fork you'll be in the wooden stuff that holds the house together, and you'll see another fork across the diagonal facing wood piece, how the hell did someone get a fork wedged in all the way up here? well what else are we gonna do with it but jump? now when you get up here, smash the matchbox through the wall, and head through the hole at the end, then jump over to the spiders web and smash the cheese until it conveniently falls down in front of two barrels, fall down the hole and destroy the Creatures, suddenly 4 Creatures will appear, smash these guys with all your hearts content, they drop a special item every time they're hit. Once they've disappeared go behind the plank of wood for a chest, then jump on the cheese to get a chest and then the barrel to go through the mouse hole and get the White button. *White Sash *White Button So according to our list there's only one thing left and thats the Pink Thread. Jump down to the ground and back through the mousehole we went through to get the Button, get to the area with the Diagonal wood and head right of where you land on to the wood next to the smallest wall theres a gap here that you need to go through. defeat the Creatures (Death by big ball of wool) and fall down the oepn side, destroy the Creatures down here and open the chest, then go through the hole on the left, back in the Wardrobe Room, jump off of the ruler to get the Pink Thread. So our list now looks like *A white Sash *White Lace *A white button *Pink Fabric *Pink thread Evil cats... Once we get the Pink thread we see another cut scene and find out we have to get a pearl now, save and go downstairs through the mousehole, when we get to the Wardrobe Room a cutscene will play of a cat looking after a pearl and of course Ven tries to steal it... and now we have a Boss fight. For Winning we get the Diamond Dust Command Style (activated by using Blizzard based commands), a cut scene, a new D-Link with Cindy, and the new Keyblade Stroke of Midnight. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough